


«Ты Выйдешь За Меня?»

by DreamerX2



Series: Страсти на Ютубе/What Happens on YouTube [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Youtuber AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Лэнс ловит на камеру знаменательный момент и делится им со своими подписчиками. Просто это не совсем тот знаменательный момент, на который они надеялись.





	«Ты Выйдешь За Меня?»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989159) by [theoddpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5658379

Кит вошел в свой кабинет и быстро закрыл дверь, внутренне разрываясь на части от пронзительного писка Красной по ту сторону двери. Он безумно любил её, но Красную влекло к объятиям, когда Кит садился за пианино, а он очень хотел поднять крышку того без инцидентов.  
  
Парень настроил камеру, вытер клавиши и сел на низкую скамейку. Он хотел проделать хорошую работу, но он также не хотел, чтобы Красная ненавидела его за то, что он закрыл ее слишком надолго. Его что, обвели вокруг лапы? Нет, конечно нет.  
  
Ладно, в этом была доля правды: он и правда становился слабым, когда дело касалось его малышек.  
  
— Привет, ребята, на днях я посмотрел мюзикл «Дорогой Эван Хансен», и это было невероятно! Песни такие разнообразные в плане звуков, что я просто обязан снять кавер на «Машу в окно». Это удивительная песня, моя самая любимая из шоу, она знакома мне не по наслышке. Скорее, она подходит прошлому мне, а не настоящему, но эта песня все равно очень близка моему сердцу. Что ж, поехали.  
  
Кит начал играть первые ноты, теряясь в музыке и абстрагируясь от жалостливого мяуканья под дверью.  
  
 _— Я научился ударять по тормозам… Еще до того, как поверну ключ… До того, как совершу ошибку… До того, как во мне возобладает…_ Красная!  
  
Кит рассмеялся, когда его котенок запрыгнул ему на колени и потерся макушкой о его подбородок. Она встала передними лапами на клавиши, отчего они провалились и издали незвучный звон. Кит поцеловал её в голову.  
  
— Ох, теперь мы поем дуэтом? — спросил он. Она мяукнула и начала мурлыкать. Кит покачал головой, улыбаясь. — Лэнс! — парень, словно по команде, заглянул в комнату, держа их вторую дочь на руках, как младенца (это был ее любимый способ передвижения). — Дорогой, разве ты не должен присматривать за Красной, чтобы она не вошла в кабинет?  
  
— Любимый, ты, как и я, знаешь, что Красную ничем не остановить. Особенно когда ее папа закрывается. Особенно когда ее папа говорит, что он пытается запереться от нее в кабинете, — Красная, казалось, согласилась, потому что она громко мяукала, отчего Синяя тоже мяукнула, и Лэнс поддержал их тем же. Боже, Кит любил свою семью.  
  


***

  
Кит лежал на полу, держа в руках лазерную указку, чей красный лучик метался из стороны в сторону. Красная и Синяя преследовали неуловимую точку. Красная была очень быстрой. Синяя иногда врезалась в стены. Лэнс чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на земле.  
  
Его телефон зазвонил, тем самым напугав кошек. Лэнс извинился перед ними и потянулся за устройством.  
  
— О, это будущий шурин, — увидев, чье имя светилось на дисплее, Лэнс подмигнул Киту, и тот, рассмеявшись, вернул свое внимание на малышек. Парень нажал на зеленую кнопку и поднес телефон к уху. — Привет, Широ! Как дела, дружище?  
  
— Лэнс! У меня к тебе огромная просьба.  
  


***

 

**Лэнс МакКлейн** @lancemcclain  
  
Нечто прекрасное витает в воздухе… Чувствуете? Мне кажется, грядет что-то особенное.  
  
 **Лия** @klancefan1  
  
это то что я думаю? ЭТО ТО ЧТО Я ДУМАЮ?????  
  
 **Ава <3** @klancearegay  
  
не обнадеживайся не обнадеживайся  
  
 **Элиз** @_klance  
  
Прямо сейчас мне трудно быть голосом разума фандома. Лэнс сводит менЯ С УМА.

  
  


***

  
Лэнс повернул к себе камеру и широко ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Привет всем! Сегодня будет особенное видео. Вы видели название. Теперь будьте готовы к тому, что ваши сердца растают, — он развернул объектив к Киту, который стоял рядом с ним. — Кит, любовь всей моей жизни. Самый прекрасный человек во вселенной. Согласишься ли ты… отойти в сторону, чтобы я заснял, как твой брат делает предложение своей девушке?  
  
Кит фыркнул и сделал пару шагов назад, чтобы открыть Лэнсу хороший вид на Широ и Аллуру, которые стояли под деревом, которое, видимо, имело для них большое значение.  
  
— Аллура, это место, где я понял, что я влюбился в тебя. Это место, где я впервые пригласил тебя на свидание. Место, где мы впервые поцеловались. Место, где мы решили жить вместе и где мы решили купить наш дом. И я хочу, чтобы это место было значимым по еще одной причине, — произнес Широ. Аллура, по щекам которой уже скатывались крупные слезы, закрыла лицо руками, когда парень опустился на одно колено. Широ улыбнулся ей: — Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. Ты — мой мир. И, как бы сказал Лэнс, пора бы мне уже остепениться.  
  
Лэнс с ухмылкой посмотрел на Кита, и тот улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Широ полез в пиджак и вытащил из кармана кольцо. Аллура возвела взор к небу:  
  
— Еб твою мать, не могу поверить, что это происходит… — сказала она, прижимая пальцы к уголкам глаз у переносицы, чтобы сдержать слезы.  
  
— Следи за языком, Аллура, я снимаю вас! — закричал Лэнс. Аллура показала ему средний палец, и Широ взял ее руки в свои. Он нежно поцеловал её костяшки, а затем открыл коробочку с кольцом. Аллура прикрыла рот ладонью.  
  
— Аллура… Давай создадим тут еще одно воспоминание. Я люблю тебя. Ты выйдешь за меня? — спросил Широ. Девушка кивнула, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте.  
  
— Да! Блять, да, надевай на меня кольцо, Такаши! — сказала она. Широ рассмеялся и, поднявшись на ноги, скользнул кольцом на её палец и страстно поцеловал. Все вокруг заликовали. Лэнс похлопал Кита по плечу свободной рукой, второй удерживая камеру (благослови господь крепкую стедикам).  
  
Лэнс повернул камеру на себя:  
  
— За Широ и Аллуру! — он развернул устройство обратно на счастливую пару, пока все собравшиеся радостно гудели. Он не смог сдержаться и посмотрел на Кита. Когда-нибудь это случится и с ними.  
  


***

 

**Лия** @klancefan1  
  
Я так зла на Лэнса. ТАК ЗЛА.  
  
 **Ава <3** @klancearegay  
  
я очень рада за шаллуру, но лэнс ЧТО ЭТО БЛЯ ЗА КЛИКБЭЙТ  
  
 **Элиз** @_klance  
  
лэнс макклейн — король троллей. мальчик знал, что он делает, все это время.

  
  


***

  
**маиинький_гений:** лэнс, ты серьезно назвал видео с предложением шаллуры так? «Ты выйдешь за меня»? Ты знаешь, что подумают фаны  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** понятия не имею, что ты имеешь в виду  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** лэнс, все подумают, что ты сделал предложение киту! А еще отличная работа. Ты уловил всю суть шаллуры  
  
 **принцесса:** тут ты чертовски прав.  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** но серьезно лэнс  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** А КТО СКАЗАЛ ЧТО Я НЕ СДЕЛАЮ КИТУ ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕ  
  
 **когане:** серьезно?  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** не здесь, это не романтично.  
  
 **когане:** да, я бы сказал нет, если бы ты спросил это в групповом чате. когда мы сидим рядом.  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** ДЕТКА! ЧТО???  
  
 **папа_друг:** лэнс, я надеюсь, ты подойдешь к этому с более творческим подходом  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** о, не волнуйся. Может, предложение шаллуры было красивым и удивительным, но предложение клэнс снесет ВСЕМ голову  
  
 **когане:** о боже  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** кит я очень тебе сочувствую  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** какая гРУБОСТЬ  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** лэнс, я думаю, ты постараешься на славу!  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** СПАСИБО БРО <3  
  
 **кораник:** я полностью согласен с ханком!  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** КОРАН КОРАН ТЫ ОТЛИЧНЫЙ МУЖИК  
  
 **когане:** что, если я сделаю предложение первым?  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** что?  
  
 **когане:** сюжетный поворот  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** кит детка что  
  
 _когане покинул(а) чат_  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** СУКА  
  
 _современный_ланселот покинул(а) чат_  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** кто хочет поспорить что они сделают ебаное предложение одновременно?  
  
 **принцесса:** о, я определенно в деле.  
  


***

  
Кит и Лэнс сидели перед камерой. На лице последнего застыла виноватая улыбка. Кит улыбнулся, бросив на своего парня быстрый взгляд, и повернулся к объективу.  
  
— Итак, ребята, я сказал Лэнсу, что будет лучше, если он объяснит ситуацию насчет последнего видео.  
  
— Я так не думаю.  
  
— Лэнс.  
  
— Я не считаю это кликбэйтом!  
  
Кит рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
  
— В общем, ему очень жаль. Вы увидели это название и наверняка подумали: «Боже мой, Лэнс сделал предложение Киту?!». Ну, к сожалению, нет, это не тот случай. Лэнс просто мудак, который…  
  
— Сделал красивый кадр, как твой брат делает предложение! — возмущенно оборвал Лэнс.  
  
Кит наклонился и поцеловал его в щеку.  
  
— Да, детка, но ты должен признать, что название было двусмысленным.  
  
— Это же не означает, что мы не обручимся в какой-то момент. То есть, теперь мы просто обязаны. Ради детей.  
  
Кит кивнул.  
  
— Да, только ради детей. Не потому, что мы нравимся друг другу или что-то вроде того, потому что это не так.  
  
Лэнс сморщил нос.  
  
— Да, он худший, — прокомментировал он, брезгливо указывая пальцем на Кита.  
  
— Я терпеть не могу, когда он будит меня поцелуями.  
  
— Это правда, он терпеть это не может. Он целует меня в ответ, только чтобы остановить меня.  
  
— А когда Лэнс заставляет меня смеяться? Тч. Он настоящий монстр, ребята.  
  
— Это все — чтобы накрутить просмотры.  
  
— Я имею в виду, да, мы живем вместе, целуемся, занимаемся сексом и говорим, что любим друг друга, но да, это все ради просмотров.  
  
—  _Все_ ради просмотров, — они оба начали смеяться. Кит наклонился и мягко поцеловал Лэнса. Тот улыбнулся ему в губы. — Однажды, да, родной? — выдохнул Лэнс.  
  
— Однажды, — повторил Кит.  
  


***

  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — заныл Лэнс в шею Кита, обвивая его тело всеми конечностями. Парень поцеловал его в макушку:  
  
— Я знаю, милый, но мама настаивает.  
  
— Что это за место, где нет сотовой связи и Wi-Fi?  
  
— Очень старый храм. Лэнс, это всего на пару дней, и мама очень хочет, чтобы мы пошли. Видимо, там папа сделал ей предложение, и, поскольку Широ и Аллура обручились, она хочет, чтобы мы услышали всю историю. Она говорит, что это связывающая поездка матери и сыновей. Аллура не жалуется в отличие от тебя.  
  
Лэнс надулся и начал целовать Кита в шею.  
  
— Что я могу сделать, чтобы убедить тебя остаться? — вздохнул он. Кит закусил губу, но отстранился от своего парня.  
  
— Лэнс, ты же знаешь, я не хочу оставлять тебя и детей, но это всего на пару дней, а потом можешь не выпускать меня из постели столько, сколько хочешь, — пояснил он. Лэнс сонно улыбнулся.  
  
— Мне нравится эта идея, — они склонились к друг другу и прижались губами в медленном поцелуе, тихо и счастливо вздохнув. — Наверное, я могу отпустить тебя. Хотя я буду скучать по тебе.  
  
— Я тоже буду скучать.  
  


***

  
Кит обустраивал свою комнату, которую они сняли на Эйрбиэнби, когда услышал стук в открытую дверь. Он повернулся и увидел стоявшего в проеме Широ. Старший брат улыбался немного зловещей улыбкой, что означало, что он собирал говорить об отношениях.  
  
— Мама спит, — начал он. Кит медленно кивнул.  
  
— Это была длинная поездка, — ненавязчиво прокомментировал он, засовывая свой чемодан под кровать и садясь на матрас. — Так о чем ты хочешь поговорить, Широ? Насчет предложения?  
  
Широ присел рядом с ним.  
  
— Да, о нем. Что ты чувствуешь по поводу этого?  
  
Кит пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
  
— Я люблю Лэнса. Просто... Если он сделает предложение, то ладно… Он перейдет от моего парня к моему жениху.  
  
— Ты более равнодушен к этому, чем я ожидал.  
  
— Если наш разрыв чему-то и научил меня, так это тому, что то, что есть у нас с Лэнсом, самое лучшее. Я хочу провести с ним всю жизнь. Так что если он сделает предложение, то просто приблизит нас к бесконечности. И я знаю, что это не похоже на меня, но я думаю, что любовь творит с людьми странные вещи.  
  
— Это точно. Но мне это нравится, Кит. И, если он сделает тебе предложение — или ты ему, — просто знай, что я буду рядом с тобой и я всегда могу записать видео, чтобы вы тоже сломали интернет.  
  
Кит рассмеялся:  
  
— Спасибо, Широ. В чате я просто пошутил, У меня ничего не запланировано. Но, зная моего парня, я не удивлюсь, если он что-то задумал. Не хочу обнадеживаться. Пока мы вместе, не важно, обручимся мы когда-нибудь или поженимся, я счастлив.  
  


***

  
Лэнс открыл свой снэпчат и начал запись.  
  
— Привет, ребята, Кита нет дома. На самом деле он вернется через пару дней, и у него нет связи, — он ухмыльнулся, когда первое видео закончилось, и, отправив его, снова нажал на кнопку. — И так как он не увидит это, то я ничего не могу поделать. У меня есть секрет, — он поднял коробочку с кольцом ближе к камере. — Однажды наступит намного раньше, чем он думает.


End file.
